1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a manufacturing method of the display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a plasma display panel (PDP) has been configured by: disposing a pair of planar substrates to face each other with a discharge space interposed therebetween; partitioning the discharge space into a plurality of discharge cells by providing a curb-shaped or striped partition on an inner surface of one of substrates; and providing the partitioned portions with phosphor layers exemplarily of red, blue and green. The PDP displays images by selectively discharging inside the discharge cells for light emitting. As a method for forming the phosphor layer in the PDP, there has been know a dispense method, with which a phosphor material is injected to between the partitions using, for example, a nozzle (e.g. see Document: JP-A-2005-224733).
According to Document, using an application device that includes an ejecting head for performing the dispense method, a phosphor paste is ejected to a to-be-applied object with a masking tape attached in advance to both rib ends of a PDP rear substrate, thereby filling predetermined cells.
When the phosphor paste is applied to the substrate by the dispense method, it is desirable that a starting end of an application position is located immediately below a nozzle (ejecting head) ejecting the phosphor paste and that an application position is continuously located immediately below the nozzle thereafter.
However, in the arrangement disclosed in Document, the application starting end of the phosphor paste may be dislocated from the position immediately below the nozzle and the application position thereafter may be misaligned from a desirable position before the phosphor paste reaches the substrate from the nozzle due to a disturbance factor such as static electricity, air stream and the like or due to a variation of ejecting speed caused by an irregularity in an processing accuracy of the nozzle inside. In addition, in a case of multiple nozzles are used, the application position may be misaligned due to an influence of the phosphor paste ejected by a neighboring nozzle.
In order to solve the above problems, such methods have been known as to perform a control to approximate the nozzle toward the substrate such that the phosphor bridges between the nozzle and the substrate quickly at the starting end, or as to increase an ejecting amount by increasing an applying pressure only for the starting end. The methods utilize a characteristic where the application position is stabilized once the phosphor paste ejected from the nozzle bridges between the nozzle and the substrate.
However, such methods may require a device to perform a complex control.
In addition, it is highly difficult to correct a position other than a height position (i.e., a position in a right-and-left direction) in an application area other than the starting end.